mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Messy
Mark Chang (Fairly OddParents) - Both love being messy. *Amethyst (Steven Universe) - Both are messy. *Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. (DC Comics) - All four say "Shazam!" *Beetlejuice - Both like being messy and gross stuff but hate cleanliness. *Pigpen (Peanuts) - Both are messy. *Pinky (Pac-Man) - Both are pink. *Poopsmith (Homestar Runner) - Both are smelly. *Whiff (The Railway Series) - Both are smelly and like garbage. *Martha (Martha Speaks) - Both are smelly, like garbage, and are messy *Grimer and Muk (Pokemon, both love garbage, and are messy), *Bunga (The Lion Guard) - Both love being messy. *Herbert the Warthog (64 Zoo Lane) - Both are messy *Lana Loud (The Loud House) - Both get messy. *Raggedy Princess (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) - Both live in a filth. *Tamama (Sgt Frog) - Both are pigsties. *Messy Bear (Care Bears) - Both are messy. *Dirty Dermot (Little Monsters, both are dirty and messy) *Spot Splatter Splash (Lalaloopsy) - Both are artists and love making messes. *Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) - Both are African-American, and Mr. Messy's US voice is African-American. *Oink the Pig (The Scouts) - Both are messy. *Li'l D (Class of 3000) - Both are African-American and both speak with an African-American accent. *Lord Stinker (TUGS) - Both are messy, have a lot of trash, and smell bad. *Zebedee (TUGS) - Both are Scousers. *Mr. J (The Letter People) - Both like garbage. *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) - Both like garbage. *Muck (Bob the Builder) - Both like mud. *Penny Parrot (Junglies) - Both are Scousers. *Sebastian Snake (Junglies) - Both speak with a lisp. *Sidney the Snake (Huxley Pig) - Both speak with a lisp. *Michael Johnson (Fanboy and Chum Chum) - Both are African-American. *Keesha Franklin and Tim (The Magic School Bus) - All three are African-American. *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) - Both are messy. *Ploppy Sig (Runny Babbit) - Both are messy. *Feste D Rappa (Will's World) - Both are rappers. *J. Jason, DJ, FM-AM (Will's World) - Both host radio shows. *Tubby Turtle (Playskool Kids) - Both are rappers. *Ian (Olivia) - Both are messy eaters. *Dudley the Pig (Fourways Farm) - Both are pink and like mud. *Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) - Both are Scousers and very messy. *Holler, Pit, Pat and Pot (David the Gnome and Wisdom of the Gnomes, all five are smelly) *Slop-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are messy) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Both are African-American. *Foxxy Cleopatra (Austin Powers) - Both are African-American and say "Shazam!" *Conway (Courage The Cowardly Dog) - Both are messy and disgusting. *Mudbud (Disney Buddies) - Both are messy and dirty *Yoshi (Mario) - Both are messy eaters. *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squareparts) - Both are pink and messy *Dog (CatDog) - Both are messy. *Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) - Both are messy. *Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) - Both have weird eating habits. *Blabber Mouse (Snooper and Blabber) - Both speak with a lisp. *AZ (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) - Both are African American and love hip hop music *Owen (Total Drama series) - Both act disgusting. *Lightning (Total Drama series) - Both are African American and say "Shazam!" *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series) - Both are African American and likes getting dirty. *Sugar (Total Drama series) - Both act disgusting. *B.O.B (Monsters Vs. Aliens) - Both are messy. *Scruff (The Railway Series) - Both are dirty and hate being clean *Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo) - Both are messy and dirty *Applejack (MLP:FiM) - Both like getting dirty *Scoop (Bob the Builder) - both have similar voices *The Pigs (Shaun the Sheep) - both love getting dirty *Jackman Wolf (Sesame Street) - Both host radio shows. *Brown (The Color Challenge) - Both smell bad *Glurt (Mixels) Both are messy but hate being clean *Messy Hessy (My Little Animals) Both are messy *Tony Parsons (The Cramp Twins) - Both get dirty and live in a filth (Tony is being nature and environmental friendly and also works in the sewers along with his family since he lives close to the swamp, but Mr. Messy is even more dirtier than Tony.) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) - both smell bad *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) - both smell bad *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic) - both have similar voices *Zee (Oddbods, both live in a filth) *Uly (Canimals, both are messy, dirty and smell bad) *Revolting Ronnie (Little Monsters, both are repulsive) *Nimbin/Numtum 10 (the Numtums, both are artists) *Cooper (Trolls, both are a bit messy and speak with African American accents) *God (Begotten, both are messy) Gallery Lana Loud.png|Lana Loud Martha.png|'Martha' Ep_26_10.jpg|'Herbert the Warthog' 6466fe1233ff123b4ff15ca52655278a.jpg|'Pigpen' Bunga-image.png|'Bunga' Stinkyskunk.jpg|'Stinky the Skunk' 291px-Dog.jpg|'Dog' MuckRedesign.png|'Muck' Blizniacy_Chip_i_Skip.jpg|'Chip and Skip' Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi la Fume Pepé_Le_Pew.png|Pepe Le Pew Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Bob_monsters_vs_aliens_2.jpg|B.O.B Ed.png|Ed Grimer.png|Grimer Muk.jpg|Muk Scruff.jpg|Scruff Revolting Ronnie.PNG|Revolting Ronnie WhiffTTTE.png|Whiff Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show